An Elaborate Life
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: There are many things Roxanne still doesn't know about Megamind, but she feels it's time for him to tell her the truth. MegamindxRoxanne.


Hey! For those of you who are keeping track of my stories, I finally saw the movie! So I'd like to dedicate this to Mollyscribbles for giving me a link! Thank you SO much!

OK, this is something which has only just come to me at random. It has nothing to do with any of my other stories; it's a stand-alone story of itself. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind. Simple as.

* * *

An Elaborate Life

It had been a very special day, indeed. The museum had been reopened, the new statue unveiled, and the whole of Metro City celebrating their new hero – Megamind. But of course, that was just the beginning. When the sun began to set, he and Roxanne had retreated back to her – _their_ – apartment while Minion went out partying, and experienced some...adult time.

That was all over, and the couple were lying in bed with their hands intertwined. Roxanne was leaning her back against him, her eyes fixed upon her normal skin-coloured hand being held by his blue one. The different colours, to her, represented just how different their lives had been; hers full of friends and popularity, while his was full of rejection and loathing. But things were different now, and Roxanne was determined to make sure that her blue love would never feel rejected again.

It was this chain of thought which led her to a question; how had he even gotten to Earth in the first place? He wasn't human, that much was certain. But he must have come from _somewhere_. Both he and Metro Man. The caped hero never told her his origins. Their relationship was a funny sort of one; he would rescue her, but then they wouldn't see each other. Roxanne wondered how that could have been called a relationship in the first place.

But with Megamind? Yes, that was definitely a relationship. What had happened earlier that evening just proved it. So, if they were in a relationship, shouldn't they be telling each other everything?

"Um..."

"You say something?" her partner asked.

Roxanne didn't know what to call him by. She had always referred to him as 'Megamind', but only now did she consider that he might have a real name.

"Do you have a real name?" she asked.

Megamind was quite surprised by her question.

"Not really, no. Now that I think about it," he replied honestly. "I was always referred to as 'the Blue Kid' or 'the Screw-Up', and some even called me 'Mr Blueberry-Head'."

Roxanne tried not to laugh. It shouldn't be funny, after all. Quite sad, actually.

"They were wrong to call you those names," she told him, turning round so that their faces were parallel. "I mean, they could have at least given you one."

"You get used to it," he admitted, shrugging. "Besides, I prefer my gaven name."

"You mean _given_ name," Roxanne giggled, amused by how he mispronounced his words.

"Yes, that's what I meant," he corrected himself. "I came up with the name 'Megamind' myself, and I also came up with Minion's name. Hard to believe, I know."

"Oh, I think I can believe it."

Megamind gave a childish pout, causing Roxanne to giggle some more. But now that was out of the way, she could ask him the question she had meant to ask him first.

"Where did you come from?"

The moment the question left her lips, Roxanne immediately regretted it. Megamind's face fell, and he avoided eye contact with her with a distant look upon his face. An expression she had seen many times in the space of over a day; during their struggle to defeat Tighten.

"I'm sorry-" she began to apologize.

"No, it's fine," he assured her. "I guess now you have a right to know. Since you...er...might end up being the...er..."

"Parent of one?" Roxanne finished for him.

Megamind didn't look back at her; he was debating over where to start with his explanation. It was hard for him to recall it, for the memories were rather painful.

"Well, I offliously didn't come from this planet," he began.

"_Obviously_," Roxanne corrected him again.

"Yes, right," he stammered.

"So how did you get here?"

He paused before he continued.

"I was eight days old when it happened," he explained. "I can't remember exactly what happened; all I remember is buildings collapsing, a lot of screaming and everyone running in panic. My parents placed me into an escape pod, gave me Minion and my Binky, and said that I was destined for something. But I didn't quite hear the last part. Then my pod took off."

Roxanne placed a comforting hand on his cheek. It was hard for her to imagine something so tragic happening; to be placed in an escape pod at such a young age and sent into Space, leaving parents and home behind. Then to land in an alien world (for him, anyway) and live a life of rejection.

"It was then when I first met Metro Man," he continued. "He was in a pod travelling next to mine. I would have pitied him, since he was in the same situation as me, if he hadn't stuck his tongue out at me."

This Roxanne had to laugh out. Yes, Metro Man did have a habit of sticking his tongue out at people. He had even done it to her at one point as a joke.

"Our pods landed in two separate places," Megamind finished. "His landed in a loving home, while mine landed in jail. That's how we came to live two different lives."

Roxanne rested her head on his chest and hugged him, giving him the love she knew he so desperately needed. He had been forced to live without it for around twenty-five years.

"If I had known from the beginning, I would never have judged you," she told him with a soft voice. "In a way, it makes your wrong-doings justified; a sort of payback, in a way."

"No wrong-doings are justified," Megamind corrected her. "I mean, look at Titan."

"_Tighten_."

"That mispronunciation was on his part, not mine," Megamind informed her. "But he was giving the city payback, and look what happened there."

"At least with you no one got hurt," Roxanne explained to him. "I would have probably reacted in the same way."

Megamind didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe how this beautifully wondrous woman came into his life and made him feel love for the first time. He wondered if this was all really happening, or if she actually felt the same way he did. She could be pretending, after all, like she had done with Metro Man.

"I really don't deserve you," he sighed.

"Megamind, I ask you _never_ to say that again," she scolded him. "In a relationship, it's not a matter of deserving, it's a matter of loving. You love me, and I love you. That's all that matters."

"You really do love me?" he asked with doubt in his voice.

"And I ask you_ never_ to ask that again, as well," Roxanne scolded him again.

But she could understand what he meant by this. After all, he was different; blue with a big head. It was probably so unusual for him to be loved by someone like her.

"I might as well tell you this now," she continued. "After our first real date, you could probably see that I was taking it hard."

"How could I forget."

"Well, it was because my feelings didn't change," she explained. "I had fallen in love with you when you were disguised as Bernard, but after you changed, I thought I would just hate you again."

"And you didn't?"

Roxanne nodded.

"The feelings I felt, the love I felt, was still there, and it was just so confusing that I didn't know what to do," she explained. "I couldn't understand how I could still love you even after I saw who you really were; the very person I was supposed to hate. And your pained expression didn't help the situation at all."

Now Megamind could believe her true feelings for him. If she loved him then – after he had lied to her and tricked her – then she would definitely love him now. Still, it was still bothering him how he had somewhat forced her to love him.

"I tricked you to love me," he admitted.

"I don't think you did," Roxanne assured him. "I could have just easily turned away from my feelings that night, but I didn't. And maybe, over time, I would have grown to love you. Like the Beauty and the Beast story."

"Are you comparing me to a beast?"

"It was just an example," she told him. "Besides, I think you're _devilishly_ handsome."

Her wicked grin caused him to raise an eyebrow with a hint of amusement.

"Devilishly handsome, huh? I like the sound of that."

* * *

Well, that turned out to be a little longer than I expected. Still, I hope you all liked it, and PLEASE leave reviews!


End file.
